


A Personal Trip

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ball Gag, Double Penetration, Gags, Incest, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Punishment, Rape, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came together, like a pair. Jim said that he only wanted Sebastian but he learned that only having one without the other was like telly with no color and sound. Severin was good with his hands, tearing apart bodies bit by bit, and Sebastian was good with guns, shooting men from rooftops and staying quiet and still for hours if he had to.</p><p>They were both big and scary and greasy and Richard could barely tell them apart most days, if it weren’t from the scars. And even then they were terrifyingly similar and he wondered if that was what he and Jim were like to strangers</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Personal Trip

They came together, like a pair. Jim said that he only wanted Sebastian but he learned that only having one without the other was like telly with no color and sound. Severin was good with his hands, tearing apart bodies bit by bit, and Sebastian was good with guns, shooting men from rooftops and staying quiet and still for hours if he had to.

They were both big and scary and greasy and Richard could barely tell them apart most days, if it weren’t from the scars. And even then they were terrifyingly similar and he wondered if that was what he and Jim were like to strangers.

They took his place in the bedroom. Sometimes it was him, Jim and another Moran, sometimes it was all four of them but more often than not it was either both Morans or only the Moriartys.

Richard missed Jim. He wanted him back, wanted Jim to stop calling him bunny because Severin (or was it Sebastian) had started teasing him about his teeth and how shy he was. He wanted Jim to stop buying guns and knives are start buying him lollies and soft toys and paints again. He wanted Jim to stop fawning over the Morans, even when they were away. He wanted Jim to stop wanking over them and start thinking about him again. He wanted to be babied when he was sick and taken care of when he cried, not ignored like he was furniture.

He wanted Jim back and thinking about him being gone made Richard sick.

—-

There was a week when Richard thought he had Jim back, he’d been missing for nearly a year, but then he learned the only reason Jim was letting Richard sleep in the same bed as him and shagging him and taking extra special care of him was because he was leaving for a week on a ‘personal’ trip, but Richard knew what that meant. Cheap, underage whores for Jim to fuck and too much alcohol and loud noises and something to make him feel again. It happened every few years or so and he always came back completely knackered but Richard would take care of him and he’d be better within a month.

But Richard was scared this time. He was always scared of Jim leaving for his ‘personal’ trips, but this time he wasn’t alone in the flat. He couldn’t sing as loudly as he wanted or carry around his teddy bear or do his face up with make up like he usually did when Jim was away. Jim’s ‘personal’ trips were just as much a relief for Richard as they were for Jim and Richard was thinking that he might not get and relief at all this time, it would be another week of hiding, except this time he wouldn’t be able to keep Jim as a shield.

He begged Jim to stay but Jim just said he did this every time and that everything would be fine when he got back.

—-

The first night, Richard slept alone in his bed and didn’t come out until noon, when the Moran twins had gone out for lunch, and even then it was only to grab Jim’s laptop from the vault so he could watch movies and get food from the fridge to hoard in his room.

He his under the blankets when he heard the twins and held a pillow close to his chest and tried to imagine Jim was there but he couldn’t, if Jim was there he wouldn’t be as scared as he was. The Moran twins wouldn’t dare touch Jim but they would touch Richard and he was just waiting for it to happen.

—-

The second day was very much like the first, except Richard didn’t leave his room until the afternoon, to get a new pair of headphones from the drawer Jim kept (Richard had a knack for breaking them) and a lollie or three from his drawer. He got water bottles from the fridge and apples and crisps and granola bars from the cupboards, bringing them all back into his room and hiding under the covers just as he heard the door to the flat open.

—-

Jim called his mobile on the third day. He was drunk or high or being fucked but Richard couldn’t understand him and it made him cry.

The Moran twins came in to see what was wrong.

They were always together, it seemed. Talking or joking or just glaring at each other, they moved as on entity, taking Richard’s phone from his hand, sending a text to Jim, probably and laughing at him when he began to sob.

They shouldn’t be in his room. They shouldn’t be here, go away.

“Poor little bunny afraid of something?” the one with the nose scar, Sebastian…. Severin… taunted.

Richard hiccuped and started shaking, pushing himself back against the bed and curling up against the headboard, trying not to look too vulnerable and scared.

“I dunno, Basher,” the one with the eye scar, not Basher, Severin said. “Maybe we should give him something to be afraid of.”

Richard sobbed out a weak protest and grabbed at the duvet, trying to get it around his shoulders but he was pushed away and Sebastian grabbed his torso and pushed him down onto the bed. He was so much bigger than Richard, this wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair, make it stop.

“Oh, you poor little innocent thing,” Sebastian growled, taking the fabric of Richard’s clothes and tearing through his shirt, Severin creeping in beneath them and slowly working off Richard’s pants. “Beautiful, beautiful. And I bet you’re such a slut. Do you want it, bunny? Have you been thinking about our cocks?”

Richard shook his head and Sebastian slapped him so he nodded instead, tears in his eyes.

“Oh, Basher, let him suck me off first,” Severin begged and Richard howled, trying to get away, his struggle against Sebastian back again. He didn’t want Severin’s cock in his mouth, he didn’t want anyone’s cock in his mouth he could taste Jim but that’s all he wanted. He wanted to be left alone or curl up somewhere and  _die_.

Sebastian got off of Richard, who tried to crawl away but Severin just grabbed him and took Sebastian’s place on top of him.

“Let him get you off, Rin and I’ll be back in a minute with the toys,” Sebastian nearly  _giggled_  as if he wasn’t a grown man and a murderer. Richard swallowed thickly and thought about Jim. Jim was sitting in the corner, be a good little slut for daddy.

Yes, he would make daddy happy.

Richard stopped fighting then, going limp across the bed.

“Decided to cooperate, you little slut.”

“Anything for daddy,” Richard said without realizing it, sitting up and pushing Severin onto his stomach. He unbuttoned the man’s trousers, reached into his pant and pulled out his cock, licking dutifully at the precome beading at the tip, then sliding his mouth down around it even though he hated how it felt in his mouth and how Severin tasted, like cologne and musk and sweat rather than clean, like Jim tasted.

It didn’t take long for Severin to come. Sebastian was already back by then, he’d spread his things out on the top of the dresser and was watching them.

Richard sat back on his heels, opening his mouth when Sebastian came towards him with the ball gag and letting him buckle it in place though his jaw already hurt.

“The whore called me  _daddy_ ,” Severin finally wheezed. Richard was watching them, wide eyed, the words barely registering past the feeling of wanting to please his abusers, anything to make them happy, be a good little slut for daddy.

“Jim’s trained him,” Sebastian pointed out. “When did he start fucking you, bunny? Hm, twelve, maybe. Thirteen?”

Richard nodded at the second age. Jim had started kissing when they were ten, experimenting when they were thirteen. He’d started with toys and the more dirty stuff when they were sixteen and it only went from there.

“Naughty little boys. We didn’t start shagging until Jim showed up,” one of them, nose scar, laughed. Richard nodded again and crossed his hands in front of him, wringing them slightly, trying not to look scared. If he got them off this would be over quicker. Then he could be alone and maybe he’d take one of his sleeping pills for once and just wait until Jim got home to make him feel better.

Four more days after this. It’ll be okay.

Nose scar stood up. Sebastian stood up, yes it was Sebastian. Richard doubted he’s get them mixed up after this. He wandered over to the table and came back with a blindfold and some other things that Richard didn’t want to think about.

He let them cut off his eyesight and let them push him onto his stomach and let them push the plug inside of him. He wasn’t there anymore, he was thinking about Jim and the clubs he went to where you could feel the bass thrumming against your bones and the songs didn’t make any sex, were about getting high and shagging and he thought about the way Jim danced, slow and gentle and sensual.

The plug started vibrating.

Oh god. Please no, he wasn’t supposed to get off on this but he could feel his prick thickening and getting hard beneath him and he squirmed on the bed, trying to get away from the feeling and from the hands pinning him down onto the mattress.

It was never like this with Jim. He wanted Jim to come save him.

Jim.

He started thinking again, the buzz becoming distant, the laughter and the cooing of the Moran twins becoming background noise.

Jim would shag anyone when he got as far away as he had been. Richard should have noticed it but he was too caught up in his own jealousy that the blank look in his brother’s eyes had gone unseen. Even the way he moved was slower and less steady. He’d stop taking jobs and sometimes he cried. Richard hadn’t noticed.

The vibrating became more intense. The Moran twins sounded like they were yelling at him, their voices were more intense. The gag was taken out of his mouth or maybe Richard just stopped noticing it.

“Beg,” one of them said.

Richard wasn’t sure what he was begging for until the vibrator was pushed forward a bit, just enough to be pushing against his prostrate and making everything more intense. He knew what he was supposed to be begging for.

“Please,” Richard gasped out and there were hands around him, stroking him but not enough to have there be any actual feeling, just the ghosts of pleasure, so close, so close. “Please, let me c-come, Basher, Rin, god, please.”

“You’re such a good little slut,” one of them praised, biting at Richards earlobe. HE could barely tell their voices apart, he had no idea what was going on but one of them kept pushing on the plug making it jolt him back to reality whenever he started zoning out.

“You’re not begging,” one of them hissed and Richard let out a sob. He couldn’t beg he didn’t want to come. There was something stopping him, tight around the base of his cock. He’d felt it before, when hew as playing with Jim but it hadn’t ever hurt because Jim made it go away, took the thing off of him before he got too swollen or hurt.

“I…” Richard started but he felt something hot crash against his back. No, it wasn’t hot, it was pain and maybe blood he wasn’t sure but he heard the cracking and felt it scratch down into his bones.

He shouted instead of begged now, feeling the tears stain the blindfold around his eyes.

“Stop it,” Richard begged. The hand around him was fully stroking now, wanking him off and making him want more but the pain in his back nearly overwhelmed the good. “Stop, Jim will hurt you, please.”

“We know that,” one of them said.

“We decided it was worth it,” the other sneered and they both laughed, the whip coming down against Richard’s back again, making him howl. He couldn’t zone out of this, he couldn’t get away from the pain. Pleasure was one thing, pleasure was good but pain made his brain light up and scream for him to run but he couldn’t, there were still hands pressed against his shoulders.

“How many lashes, do you think?” the one on leaning over him asked the other.

“Oh, I don’t know.”

“How many do you think he can take?”

“None,” Richard blurted, starting to sob in earnest, not caring any more. “Jim never whips me I can’t take it I go away I don’t want to go away I’ll never come back please don’t, please.”

“Twenty,” the one holding him down said and they both laughed again, the deep, dark, husky laughed that they both shared. “Eighteen more, bunny, you can do it.”  
Richard shook his head, screaming when the whip lashed against his back again, there was definitely blood and it might have been dripping. They’d have to change the sheets…

Richard tried counting in his head. He lost track after one. It hurt so much more than he expected. Jim had used a riding crop on him before but he’d only ever whipped the Morans. It was making him sick. He was thinking he might vomit from the pain.

“Fifteen,” he heard. They were counting. Focus on them, not the pain. The noises. The crack of it moving the air and the snap of it hitting skin. Their moans, they were liking this, it was good for them. Play up on the pain.

Richard sobbed even harder, pressing his face into the pillows. Eighteen.

He started struggling, finally. It hadn’t occurred to him to do that before, he was always so weak but they might be distracted, but they were. He was pressed into the mattress until he couldn’t breathe. Nineteen.

He gave up then.

Twenty.

Be a good slut, for daddy, Richard reminded himself. Yes, he would be good. He would be good and it wouldn’t hurt anymore because he knew he was making Seb and Sev happy and it would be okay. And when Jim came home Richard would tell and Jim would  _hurt_ them.

They were giggling now, like Sebastian had been earlier and they took the blindfold off of him, letting him open his teary eyes, they felt sticky and stuck closed. He didn’t like it.

“Are you alright, bunny?” nose scar asked and smirked.

“No,” Richard mumbled and nodded so they would see yes. Severin had been holding him down/.

The fucking plug was still inside off him, buzzing loudly all of a sudden as Sebastian turned it up and made Richard scream, writhing and tearing ant the wounds from the whipping. It didn’t feel good anymore, he just felt oversensitive and scared.

Severin made Sebastian turn the vibration off and pulled the plug out too slowly, pressing fingers inside of Richard’s stretched, raw hole. His hand was cooler that Richard’s body and the change in temperature felt nice.

Severin pushing fingers inside until his whole hand was inside of Richard’s hole and he was fucking Richard with it slowly.

“You’re just  _taking_  it,” Severin mused. “Does Jim fist you a lot?”

Richard nodded and lifted his hips when Sebastian told him too, the Moran reaching under Richard and working the cock ring off of his prick.

“He likes being inside of me,” Richard said numbly. “He says it makes him feel powerful and sometimes it calms me down.”

“Jesus,” Sebastian moaned. “Doesn’t it hurt, though?”

Richard shook his head. “Back hurts more.”

Severin laughed and Sebastian wandered off to go find his phone, coming back and snapping a few pictures of Richard’s bloody, bruised back before sitting down beside Severin and Richard.

“Will you stop doing that it’s fucking weird,” Sebastian spat and Severin looked up, the dazed expression dropping from his face.

“He’s just taking it,” Severin repeated, pulling his hand from Richard’s arse and wiping it off on the sheets. Sebastian sighed and took off his shirt, Severin doing the same, then they stood up and took off their pants and Richard felt afraid again.

They still hadn’t gotten off, they were both hard and they looked bigger now and Richard felt smaller and he couldn’t stop crying and he couldn’t breathe either. He wanted Jim. He wanted to be protected and saved and he half expected his brother to burst through the door and scare the Morans away but he didn’t and Richard was left alone, heaving and knowing he couldn’t run.

Sebastian shushed him and had him sit up on his knees.

“It’ll be okay, bunny,” Sebastian said and Severin giggled. Richard swallowed hard and shook his head. He didn’t think he could take anything more, he hurt so badly.

“Please don’t,” Richard muttered, quiet and helpless. “Please, Sebastian. Severin. I can’t. Please.”

“Does Jim have any morphine?” Severin asked suddenly. Richard nodded slowly.

“He has a pill bottle from when he tried cutting me once and I didn’t like how it felt,” Richard replied automatically. Severin giggled and leaned forward, whispering in Sebastian’s ear, over Richard’s shoulder but Richard wasn’t listening.

Severin pushed in first, pushing Richard up onto his knees and stretching him like that, Richard stopped paying attention to the pain until

No.

“Sebastian,” Richard begged, shaking his head and swallowing thickly. Severin was already fucking him, holding his hips and forcing him up and down, letting out his breath with a moan but Sebastian looked predatory, he’d wanted this for too long and it hurt to look at Richard like this, crying and broken but it would feel when he was fucking him.

“Sebastian please don’t,” Richard was pleading. “I’ll…” He let out a bit of a shriek, Severin biting into his shoulders, tears falling down his cheeks again. “Ow… Seb, please, I’ll have sex with you later not now, please. I can’t take it, Seb.  _Please.”_

Sebastian ignored him, just pushed his legs apart and shoved the head of his cock against his brother’s. It was tight. He didn’t think he could fit but he forced himself in anyway, making Richard whimper and cry, his body shaking between them until he stopped all of a sudden and just stared straight ahead. That had happened before. It happens other times too. Not even Jim is really sure what’s going on with him, he’d been doing it for as long as anyone can remember.

Severin came first, Sebastian could feel him throbbing next to him they were pressed so close together. He came before Severin was soft, gasping and biting down on Richard’s shoulder. Richard flinched but didn’t make any noise, he’d gone silent when he spaced out.

They both pulled out before they could become too sensitive and Severin stood.

“Come on, Basher, I’ll get you off again later, then we’ll be even.”

Sebastian didn’t move, Richard was leaning against him, crying quietly and he didn’t want to leave him alone like this. Severin dragged him off anyway, back into their room leaving Richard alone, his whole body aching, going numb and quickly falling under.

–

When he woke up someone was holding him.

“Jim..” he muttered, forcing his tired eyes open and wishing he hadn’t. “Go away, I hate you.”

Sebastian didn’t leave. He held Richard closer to his chest and mumbled something into his hair.

“Go away,” Richard repeated. “I hate you, leave me alone.”

“Do you want some of that morphine?” Sebastian asked. “If you’re not in pain you can sleep.”

Richard shook his head and sobbed, pushing Sebastian away.

“I hate you,” he mumbled., thinking that he would scream if he could. “I hate you, I hate you.” He didn’t want to be touched, he wanted Jim to come home but Jim kept his phone off when he was on these vacations.

Sebastian went away but Richard knew he was coming back and he did, with the little red pills and a big glass of water and then he left again and came back with the first aid kit and a wash cloth.

Richard took the pill and waited for it to kick in.

“Don’t hurt me again,” Richard begged. Sebastian just looked at him with dead eyes and nodded.

“I won’t.”

–

Richard slept for most of the next three days, waiting for Jim to come home. He didn’t talk and he barely ate and Sebastian ignored Severin for the most part and lay next to Richard and held him when he woke up crying.

—

Jim stumbled home in the middle of the night a few days later, banging on the door and shouting until Richard opened it, both of the Morans weren’t sure they could handle Jim.

He was wearing sunglasses and he’d lost his bag somewhere along the way but he always did, Richard knew not to pack him with any valuables.

“I am so fucking high,” Jim hissed. “Who the fuck let me have cocaine, Jesus Christ.” He stumbled inside and started tearing off his clothes, he was naked by the time he got into their bedroom, his shades still on when he collapsed on the bed. He made grabby hands at Richard and Richard scuffed his feet on the floor.

“Bunny,” Jim whined. “Bunny. Get naked with me. Our dicks can touch. It’ll be great.”

Richard swallowed and started taking off his clothes. Sebastian had put stitches in his back in a few places and wrapped bandages around his torso. His arse had torn but they couldn’t bandage that up so Sebastian just went to the drug store and got some ointment for it.

Richard lay against Jim, letting his older brother cradle him against his chest and rock him slightly.

“I want to jump off of something higher than I am,” Jim slurred.

“Can you not?” Richard muttered.

“Yeah, whatever. You okay, bunny, usually you’re glad to see me. I mean, a lap dance at least and you’re not even offering head.”

“Shut up,” Richard mumbled, pressing closer into Jim’s chest. “I don’t wanna talk. ‘M tired.”

“What the fuck is in your back?” Jim shrieked, his hand brushing over a stitch. “Who the fuck hurt you, was it the Morans? I’m going to fucking murder them those bloody twats. I’m sorry, bunny, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left you alone with them, I’m sorry.”

Richard started crying then, letting Jim hold him as he shook. They fell asleep like that, well, Richard did. HE doubted Jim did, just fell back into a drug induced haze.

–

Jim woke Richard up late the next morning.

“Did I kill anyone?” he asked.

“No,” Richard said and leaned up to kiss his twin, their lips sliding together, tongues twisting gently. IT was nice to kiss Jim again, he tasted like blood oranges but Richard didn’t care, it was Jim, he was back.

“Do you remember anything?” Richard asked.

“About the vacation? Uh… Fuck, there was this whore with the best fucking cunt ever, and I don’t usually fuck women but she was bloody  _amazing_ … Oh, what were you talking about?”

“About getting home.”

“Oh. Not really.”

“Oh,” Richard sighed. “Uh… Did… Uh…” He had to tell Jim again. He didn’t want to so he just turned around and listened to Jim gasp.

“Who the fuck\ whipped you?” he growled, running a gentle hand against the stitches. Richard stared at the ground. “Was it  _them_?”

“Yes,” Richard blurted out. “Yes, Jim, it was them I hate them so much, please, make it go away, please Jim, fix it for me. I hate them.”

Jim pushed Richard off of him, barely remembering to pull on some pyajama pants before stomping into the room across the hall. Richard pulled on some boxers and followed closely, standing at the door.

“He wanted it,” Severin said.

“Fucker was begging. Called Rin daddy at one point,” Sebastian confirmed. Richard wanted to protest but he knew Jim wouldn’t believe him.

“He purposefully misbehaved and asked us to punish him and well… He started crying when we didn’t,” Severin continued. Sebastian laughed at the memory, it looked like but Richard was sure he was laughing at the lie.

Jim turned and looked at him. “Is this true?”

Richard looked at the Moran twins, Severin was giving him a raunchy grin and making a wanking motion at the air over his crotch and Sebastian just stared at him, trying to look pleased with himself.

“I’m sorry,” Richard breathed. “I didn’t…”

Jim stepped forward and slapped him, grabbing the side of his face with his hand.

“You  _slut_ ,” he hissed. “Don’t you ever fucking touch anyone without my permission ever again. I should punish, you pathetic  _whore._ I should tear off those stitches and watch you bleed. It’s lucky for you I’m too fucking hungover to even think you disgusting piece of shit.”

Richard whimpered and watched Jim limp off back to their bedroom, scurrying away before either of the Moran twins could jeer at him.

Richard hid in the closet and he cried.


End file.
